May and Drew: A love to never Forget
by pokemonlovefan
Summary: A love story about May and Drew from Pokemon. Please write a review about what you thought about my first story.


May and Drew: A love to never forget

Chapter 1:

May practically fell off the railing of the boat as she ran out onto the deck. And coming into view was Johto's own Blackthorn city. The site of May's next contest but as Johto grew bigger May's stomach was churning over tossing around like a roaring sea. It was understandable because Johto hadn't exactly been as easy as she thought it was so far it had been one beating after another with a few wins to keep her going. But her experience in Sinnoh hadn't been for nothing it reminded her how much she loved being so close to winning and being in total sync with her Pokémon. Even if she didn't win she was gonna make sure she would always feel that no matter what.

The week that pasted had been uplifting for May with passion burning in her heart she crushed the competition at the Blackthorn contest. Now she had four ribbons the Blackthorn city ribbon, the Cherrygrove city ribbon, the Cianwood city ribbon and the Ecruteak City ribbon too. Now only one more ribbon till the Grand Festival May was so pumped she didn't just run to the next contest in Goldenrod City May practically flew. Also she knew she had to relax because this contest was one of the two remaining contest before the Grand Festival. And she didn't want to get her fifth ribbon last minute like the last two times.

As she walked with her Glaceon through the bustling city teeming with people toward the arena a Roserade jumped right in front of her. Sprinting off toward the arena and nearly gave May a heart attack.

"HEY! Roserade wait up!" shout a familiar (and quite annoying voice)

"Drew!" shouted May a little too loudly

She blushed a light pink but she was happy to see her green eyed and haired rival she admitted that the contest in Sinnoh wasn't the same without Drew. And it seem not only did May miss Drew but his Roserade missed May. It hugged her legs as May petted its soft white head.

"Oh! Hey May I saw you in Sinnoh you were ok too bad you lost _again_." He said smirking flipping his green hair like he always did.

"HEY! Well at least I could actually last that long Sinnoh is one tough contest league you never survive past the first round." May shouted balling her fist like she was gonna punch Drew.

"Yeah right! Big talk for someone who only got 3 ribbons." He smirked

"Actually I got four how many do you have?" May asked proudly showing her fourth ribbon.

Drew seemed stunned and he bushed a bright scarlet and he whispered "Four."

May was almost mind blown for once Drew didn't have more ribbons then her they were equal.

"HAH! So you either got win this contest or the next one or its curtains for you!" May said smugly

"Well with you here this contest will be a breeze!" he said

"WHY YOU LITTLE…." But before May could finish Drew brought out a rose in front of her face.

"Oh! Let me guess for Beautifly right?" she asked knowing his routine too well already.

"No. Actually that for your new Glaceon as a form of congratulations on its evolution it's good to see one of you is growing up." He said smirking.

"Oh yeah! We'll just see who growing up on the contest stage wouldn't we." And with that May ran off

She almost made it before Drew flock of fan girls ran her over like an angry herd of Tauros

They cheered and screamed for Drew like their life depended on it. Not wanting to get squished Drew dove into the bushes. As he peered through the bushes he saw his fan girls either crying or making their heads turn a full 360 trying to see where Drew went.

"I THINK I SEE HIM!" one of them shrieked

And they took off with blinding speed running over everything in their way.

Chapter 2 : A hidden threat

Drew sighed he loved his fans but he wished they would calm down and not run over everything like a pack of wild Stanler. Then his thoughts darted back to May and he looked back to where she had been run down. Her Glaceon was gingerly rubbing its paw on May's back. Drew didn't know whether to laugh or feel a bit guilty. However May got up and shook it off like it was nothing well that's May for you. She was still clutching the red rose tightly and Drew felt his face grow hot. "She protected the flower I gave her" Drew thought. May looked back and her eyes locked onto Drew's.

Drew quickly covered his blushed and raised his hand to his face as he snickered. May's face turned so red he would be surprised if steam would come out of her ears. And she took off toward the arena. Drew smiled "I think she could give my fan girls a run for their money the way she runs" he thought

Suddenly Roserade began to laugh. "What's so funny?" Drew asked

"Rose Rose Roserade!" (The way you flirt with her) said Roserade pointing one of its flowers in the direction May just ran.

Drew felt his face grow hot (being so close to his Pokémon he could pretty much understand what they were saying).

"I don't flirt with May." Drew fired back.

"Holy Ho Oh! He is a horrible liar" thought Roserade

"Let's drop this we got some training to do!" said Drew and the two of them took off.

However behind them in the depths of the forest came two voice one female another male.

"Would you look at that crowd of Pokémon!" said the female

"That certainly is a big load!" said the male

"You know the plan right? Everything is set for after the competition right?" asked the female

"You bet! They won't know what hit them!" snickered the male.

Chapter 3 : The Contest

May didn't get much sleep not with the tomorrows contest looming over her. Although she already made a comeback at Blackthorn City neither Drew nor Harley where in that contest. Even though that creep Harley wasn't here Drew was and that was not a threat to take lightly. Not mentation she wanted to prove something to Drew that she had grown. So she forced herself to sleep and woke up early for the contest. She being using Glaceon for the first round which meant this would be its first time in a Johto contest. Then she would be using Blakizen in the second round which was a fair match to Drew's Pokémon if she got that far. So she got to the arena and got dressed to match Glaceon she put on a long light blue dress which was so silky and flowing it looked like ink was flowing from her shoulders. And it had a cloak covered in white sparkles and she but her hair down. This would be a pure ice performance and hopefully she could put that new move Glaceon learned to good use. Slowly coordinators took the stage showing off each of their Pokémon so well May had half mind to run. But she steeled herself and forced herself to watch Drew's performance he was using Roserade of course.

"ROSERADE LET'S GO!" He shouted

Roserade busted out of its pokeball in a shower of blue petals and landed flawless.

"OK! USE PETAL DANCE!" he shouted

Roserade shot beautiful pink petals out of both its hand and the petal dashed up taking the blue petals with them till they formed a giant ring of swirling petals high in the sky.

Elisa the MC boomed over the roars and cheers "Drew starts off with a beautiful entrance showing off Roserade connection with nature and then showers the arena with beautiful petals and now he is showing off Roserade intense power by controlling that gorgeous petal dance. WHAT A SHOW!" she screamed

"Ok let's finish this Roserade solar beam!" he exclaimed

Roserade began to absorb the light and stored more and more till the orb grew bigger then Roserade's cloaking it in a soft yellow light.

"My my! Look at that gorgeous glow and would you look at all that power. "Elisa boomed and the crowd roared in agreement

"Roserade let it rip!" said Drew

Roserade released the orb and it flew high till it steadied itself in the middle of the swirling petals. Drew snapped his fingers and the orb exploded cloaking the arena in warn light and the twinkling remains of the petals. At this point the crowd was on its feet stomping and cheering madly they loved him.

"Wow." Whispered May and she was up next.

May's heart hammered against her chest as she walked up to the stage. The crowd was encouraging but even that wouldn't calm her down. So she took a huge breath just was the curtain began to rise and took off.

Drew P.O.V

Drew first thought "wow" May looked like an ice princess with a warm smile and heart. She had her hair down which made her look kind of pretty. "Pretty" did he just think May was pretty! He shook his head so hard he must have look like he was trying to get water out of his ear. Then he looked back at May.

"Glaceon! Take the stage!" she exclaimed.

Glaceon came out in a shower of ice crystals and struck a pose making its coat glitter. That was smart of May highlighting Glaceon's fur.

"Glaceon Water Pulse multi-shot" she shouted

Glaceon shot out its new move into the sky and soon dozen of blue orbs where flying into the sky.

"Now Icy Wind!" shouted May

The cold wind coated the orbs and pushed them up more making them like floating ice bubbles. "May has grown and in just one short trip." Drew thought.

"Now quick attack!" said May

Glaceon launched up landing on the bubbles making them pop and showering Glaceon and the field in blue sparkles. Once they were all popped Glaceon was still in the sky showing off its dazzling fur against the gleaming sun.

"Ice Beam and then Water pulse one more time!" shouted May

Glaceon shot a powerful ice beam down and a blue orb was dead center in the ice beam like a combined ice beam and waterpulse jet.

"Glaceon dive into the jet using Quick Attack!" shouted May.

Glaceon dived down and the attack hit the ground in a stunning flash of blue when it faded the field was coated in ice. Gleaming curved ice pillars covered the field and on a pedestal of ice was Glaceon striking a pose. Its fur had gotten covered in so much ice it was sticking out like spikes which gleaming in the fading sparkles and sun.

The crowd went nuts you'd think there had been an explosion the way they sounded. May looked beyond happy waving and smiling and tears brimming in her eyes. Drew hated to admit but that was an amazing performance.

However back stage the two unknown people crept about like a shadow in the night. As the judges were finished deciding and coming out of a room they waited till the first one round the corner and they pounced. They grabbed Nurse Joy and the other tall male judge and stuff them in a closet. However before they could yell the female unknown grabbed some sleep powered out of a pouch and threw it their faces. The two struggling judges slumped down unable to force their eyes to stay open.

The two unknowns took off their cloaks to reveal that they were wearing a disguise the female looked like nurse joy and the male looked just like the tall male judge.

They snickered and laughed as they exited the closet and took their seats in on the stage.

Chapter 4: A rival battle

As Elisa boomed over to announce the contestant moving on to the second round May's heart jackhammered against her ribs. They with a ding the photos appeared and there was May's picture was behind Drew's of course. May jumped so hard that when she came back down she fell and as she looked up there was Drew smirking.

"Wow. Just like a kid." He said smugly but still reached out his hand.

As May got up "we'll just see who's the kid when we battle won't we?"

"Just don't get beat before we battle I want that honor all to myself." Said Drew

"Same to you." Said May

The second round ended really quick with both May and Drew ending battles left and right till it was no one but them. As they took the stage May sent out her Blakizen and Drew sent out his Flagon.

"Blakizen use flamethrower!" began May

"Dodge and then use Sandstorm!" said Drew as May's points decrease

A powerful sandstorm roared to life trapping Blakizen who roared in pain.

"Quick Blakizen use fire spin and break free!" shouted a panicked May

Blakizen powerful fire spin exploded and shattered the storm which caused Drew's points to decrease.

"Flygon quick use Dragon Tail!" shouted Drew

"Grab that tail!" shouted May

"Huh!" shouted Drew

Flygon's tail glowed a bright blue and as it brought its down Blakizen caught it and the color dimmed.

"Now toss it!" exclaimed May

Blakizen whole body heaved and it strong arms slammed Flygon into the wall and it slumped down to the floor.

"Flygon no!" shouted Drew

"Now Blaze Kick wrap this up!" shouted May

"Swerve to the left and use Dragon Claw!" Exclaimed Drew with panic seeping into his voice

Flygon swerved out of the Blaze Kick's way and landed a direct hit hitting Blakizen squarely in the chest. It was flung back and landed on the floor as Elisa boomed "Less than a minute remaing and at this point it's anyone's game!"

"Ok let's finish this! Dragon Breath full force!" shouted Drew

"Oh no you don't! Blakizen use Overheat full blast!" May shouted desperately.

The two beams of power collided neither moving and exploded knocking both Pokémon to the ground. Flygon was kneeling barely able to stand up and so was Blakizen its chest heaving up and down. When the smoke cleared it revealed a tie and Elisa roared "It seems we have a tie and seeing both Pokémon are in no condition to continue we declare a tie! Both May and Drew are our winners!" The crowds roar shook the whole stadium you think something exploded the way they screamed. Both May and Drew where presented with the ribbons. "Not exactly the moment I expected but it's actually much better." Thought May.

Just as all the coordinators were about to leave the stage Nurse Joy and the Tall Judge came up to all the coordinators "What a splendid contest but if you don't mind we like to see all you Pokémon to make sure everyone is all right and give all a special prize. " they said happily

May didn't know how this day could get any better but just as she was about to hand over her pokeballs she saw Drew walking away.

"Aren't you going to stay for the prize?" May asked running to him.

"Nah I got some training to do. See you at the Grand Festival." He said flipping his green hair and walked out.

May was little upset but she was horrified when she saw was happen back at the stage there were two Nurse Joys and two of the other judge.

The pair that had the bag full of pokeballs smirked evil and took off their disguise to reveal none other than Butch and Cassidy. With a sack full of pokeballs they laughed and from the sky came a giant balloon but the balloon was a circle with an R instead of a Mewoth balloon.

"Ta ta! Thanks for all the Pokémon!" cooed a delighted Cassidy

"Yes thank you we will make sure to mention you when we give these Pokémon to our boss." taunted Butch.

They floated toward the right side of the dome just as the celling was beginning to close. Seeing the celling wouldn't close in time May dashed up and called out Glaceon and told her to use Ice beam. It hit then balloon and froze it just enough to make it swerve and cause Cassidy to let go of the sack which Nurse Joy mange to catch. However the ice beam froze the engine that produced the heat for the balloon to rise and all that heat was building up inside and the balloon exploded. Butch and Cassidy where flung high into the sky but the celling gave way and that last thing May saw. Was a pile of wood covering her and plunging her into darkness.

Chapter 5: Huh?

Drew was almost to forest to head to the next town when BOOM! An explosion rang across the sky and a plume of smoke appeared in the sky. Even though he was a good distance away he could see that was exactly where the arena was. Roserade looked frightened too and then it dawned on him MAY! He ran till his lungs burned and he was sure he was about to cough up blood. By the time he got there Officer Jenny and the police were swarming all over the place and there was a huge gaping hole in the side of the arena. Then he overheard someone say everyone was rushed to the Pokémon center. He ran there Roserade following at his heels tillhe rammed into the door. People were sitting with ice packs and cuts and bruises "so maybe May is ok" he thought well more like hoped.

Then his fear was confirmed on a gurney beginning to roll out was May but at least she was awake.

"May! Thank Palkia you're alright!" Drew exclaimed and his heart beat steadied now that May was alright.

"Um thank you that's really sweet. But who are you?" she asked

Drew was dumbfounded and May was rolled away still staring at him.

"WHAT AMNEISA?!" screaming so loud Dexoys could hear him even in space!

"SHUSH! You see some of the ceiling fell on her and she hit her head causing memory lost but its only temporary." Said Nurse Joy.

Drew couldn't take it he ran out he just couldn't deal with this he ran to the where the forest lead to the beach. He kicked a tree and punched it till he slumped down sobbing miserably.

"It's all my fault if I had been there I might have been able to do something!" he shouted

He continued to sob his chest heaving and tears streaming down his face. "She can't forget everything not after everything we been through!"

He flashback to all the contests all the times they laughed, fought and even helped each other.

The roses she can't forget that! He thought it took Roserade's 30 minutes to convince him to come back saying May needs you now more than ever and your just here crying. Drew steeled himself because Roserade was right he needed to help May. So he went back to the Pokémon center and found an unexpected surprise Harley and Solidad. Solidad was crying into Harley shoulder.

"There! There Honey! Its ok! Everything will be just fine." Said Harley in his female voice

Solidad looked up and saw Drew and practically knocked him over however Drew hugged her back understanding her feelings. May was a dear friend of Solidad's and this must not be easy on her one bit.

"Oh Drew this is awful isn't it poor little May doesn't remember a thing! Not even me!" said Harley

And Drew was shocked the weirdo actually seemed concerned about May considering they hated each other with every fiber of their being.

"It just horrible she doesn't remember anything not even her own Pokémon!" choked Solidad

After more words of encouragement from Harley and with Solidad at least stable for now Drew went to see May.

As he walked into the room he saw her staring at her ribbons and her Glaceon who was nestled against her on the bed.

"Hey May." Said Drew softly

"Oh hi…." "Drew." Finished Drew for her. Drew felt like he just got kicked she didn't even remember his name.

As Drew introduced himself and explained everything softly and slowly like Nurse Joy said to May began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asked finding nothing even remotely funny about this.

"Oh nothing but even though I don't remember a lot I know one thing there no way I'm a coordinator. Isn't that just a group of frilly guys and girls competing for some ribbon? I know I'm not some girl who goes around in pretty dress and acts like some princess. No sir!" May said.

Drew began to get mad not just because May wasn't remembering much but because contest where much more than that and he wasn't some frilly guy. He tried to keep calm but his temper got the best of him. "No contests are much more than that they involve skill and showing a bond between a trainer and Pokémon! He said fiercely

Hearing the conversation escalating Harley butted in and gave May a quick good night and dragged Drew out by the collar. Before Drew had a chance to yell Harvey beat him to it "Look I know you care about May maybe even like her but you're not helping! The last thing May needs is stress she needs to get rest so she can get her memory back. That way when I get my revenge it will be that much sweeter!" and Harvey finished with his fist raised to the sky.

Beside that last part Drew could see he really did care about May maybe there is a heart inside that wacko shell. So Drew went to bed staring at the ribbon he just won with May he held close to his chest and prayed he hadn't lost his hotheaded rival.

May P.O.V

May thought well at least that's what she thought her name was. As May laid there in bed and tried to remember but nada! She was sad because if she did she'd know the answer to why she got a warm fuzzy feeling when she saw that boy. That emerald eyed boy Drew the name was even appealing.

She was happy to have these people who cared about her well Drew and Solidad that Harley dude was weird. He was so dramatic he fainted and began to bawl like a baby. But May head hurt so she went to bed with one hand on her Glaceon even though she didn't remember it.

Chapter 6: A New May?

It's been two days since May lost her memory but Drew was leaving it all to Solidad not because he didn't care but because he did. It hurt too much for him to be with May when she didn't remember a thing.

Suddenly Drew cell phone rang and he picked to hear Solidad crying and screaming.

"MAY RAN AWAY!" she screamed

Drew had to hold the phone ten feet away to avoid not going deaf.

"What! What happened?" he asked.

He hung 2 minutes later apparently Solidad lost her cool trying to get May to remember and May got upset and ran away. And just as light plunged into darkness Drew found May sitting on the beach.

"Hey you! You nearly gave Solidad a heart attack you know!" Drew said softly

"Well how would you feel if everyone was pressuring you to remember something? Did you ever think maybe I don't want to remember?" May answered coldly

"May don't say that! You are who you are hothead, dedicated, smart, and talented not mention you're the princess of Honnen." Drew answered

May got up "NO I'M NOT! Stop calling me that I don't know who you think I am or who I used to be! Maybe I was that May that you know but now I'm this MAY! And this May is no coordinator or Princess of Honnen so leave me alone! All of you LEAVE ME ALONE!" May shouted and took off leaving Drew all alone.

"May…" said Drew looking sadly at his lost sapphire eyed rival.

Chapter 7: What do we do now?

Drew walked back to the Pokémon Center since he, Solidad and Harley where staying there for May. When he told them what happened he was surprised Solidad was not crying since she had been nonstop crying these last few days. But Harley needed a turn because he began to cry whether they were fake tears or real tears he didn't know.

"How could she say that? Why would she ever not want to remember me? I mean I'm awesome." He said crying and squeaking in his girly voice.

"Oh boy." Thought Drew

Harley took a deep breath and said he needed to powder his nose "boy he's a weirdo" thought Drew watching him run away.

"Drew you should tell May." Solidad said

"Tell May what?" asked Drew

"Come on! You have feelings for her look ever since you meet her you've been only talking about her! And those rose don't even try to say those are for Beautifly or Glaceon! We all know even Harley and he could care less about May's love life he only wants to get his revenge!" she said fiercely

"Look I care about May as a friend and rival!" Drew fired back

"Why are you lying to yourself even your Pokémon see it and I know that May has feelings for you but your both to stubborn to admit it!" shouted Solidad

"Really?" asked Drew

"You see but you won't admit swallow your pride or fear and tell May maybe if you open she will remember!" screeched Solidad

"And there a good chance she won't and what's there to admit?" Drew said

"UGHHHH! I give up you stubborn headed wacko!" screamed Solidad pounding one fist on the table.

Drew froze did he have feelings for May maybe "WAIT. No I can't have feelings for her." Drew thought. But Harley came running back full speed and with a gleam in his eye that often scared the daylights out of Drew.

"I JUST HAD A BRAINSTORM IN THE BATHROOM." Squeaked Harley

Drew and Solidad sweat dropped but they listen anyway even if the idea didn't sound all that well.

So they took the next day to plan and also to leave May alone they figured being with her all day wasn't the best plan. So as the sun was setting and they sat in the lunch hall in the Pokémon center they were laughing. It felt just like old times too bad May wasn't here and just as Drew minded wandered to May again she came running through the halls towards them.

"OH hi there May darling! Are you feeling better honey?" asked Harley squeezing May so hard her face turned blue. And Drew couldn't help but laugh May's face said it all "Wacko!" As he let go of May she began to laugh too.

"Look I'm sorry about yesterday you guys and every day before I just was under a lot of pressure. And I guess you were right about one thing I am a hothead." May said raising her hand to the back of her head.

"It's ok we understand" said Solidad nervously

"But that not why I came here I remember something! I am a coordinator I can't believe for a minute I thought they were stupid and Solidad your one of my closest friends you won the Grand Festival. And Harley you did some pretty nasty pranks on me!" shouted May balling her fist

"Oh sure that she remembers." Harley sighed

"And Drew we are rivals!" said May

"You bet we are!" said Drew elated that May remembered him.

"Not to mention I remember! Your Mr. Rose." Said May giggling

Drew felt his face grow hot as everyone began to laugh.

"Hey!" he said balling his fist.

"But that's it nothing really specific just that I still don't remember a whole lot." May said sadly

"Hey don't worry you will! And tomorrow will help!" said Drew

"What's tomorrow?" asked May

"You'll see." They all said

Tomorrow they leaded a blindfolded May to the now fully fixed arena. When they took off May was shocked but she remembered the ceiling falling down on her. She back up scared it might happen again. But she founded herself in Drew's arms holding her preventing her from running.

"It's ok nothing is going to happen to you." He said smoothly.

As they took their seats the big screen roared to life and Elisa voice boomed "Presenting the Princess of Honnen."

And the screen showed every contest May was ever in showing the when she won and when she lost. Even the Grand Festival also some contests with Ash and Brock. When it ended May face was puzzled and Drew didn't plan on pushing her further. However Harley did that all by himself.

"Do you remember? Oh you got to remember! Do you remember your Glaceon? Your battle with Ash? When I beat you or when you beat me? Anything?" he asked desperately.

May couldn't handle it and she ran out of the arena. Drew didn't have a chance to kill Harley for pressuring May but Solidad had that covered she was shaking Harley so hard Drew was sure he head was going coming off his neck. But he ran straight after May and followed her until she stopped on the beach.

"MAY!" he called out

"Leave me alone! All of you please I can't take it I want to remember to but I can't take all those staring eyes and all the pressure! And why do you care so much if remember everything? I'm your rival one less person to deal with at the Grand Festival." She said.

Drew was hurt how could May think that and before he could say what he said he realized that he did have feelings for May.

"I have feelings for you that's why!" screamed Drew

"What?" asked May

But before Drew could answer a powerful Dragon Breath came from the sky and exploding flinging May into Drew. And a pokeball balloon came floating form the sky and in it was none other than Butch and Cassidy. And a Dragonite and Salamence came too.

May staggered up and so did Drew staring at the two evil villains.

"This is payback you little twit for ruining our perfect plan so hand over your Pokémon and no one gets hurt." Cooed Cassidy

"Yeah right! Flygon lets go!" screamed Drew and Flygon came running out.

"May run we got this!" said Drew shielding May.

"I'm not going to let you have all the fun! Glaceon take the stage." May said as Glaceon came out.

"Glaceon Ice Beam!" Screamed May

"Flygon Hyper Beam!" said Drew

"Dragonite dodge and grab Glaceon!" said Cassidy

"Salamence use Hyper Beam!" said Butch

Dragonite dodged and grabbed Glaceon lifting her high up into the air and Salamence shot a Hyper Beam toward Flygon sending it into the sky and flinging Drew and May in opposite directions.

"Now thunder shock that little pest with your thunder punch Salamence." Said Butch

The Salamence paw began to glow and it shot a powerful beam of electricity toward May seeing that Flygon wouldn't reach May in time Drew jumped forward and felt the shock paralyzes his body.

"Drew no!" screeched May as she caught Drew.

Drew groaned he was only standing with the help of May.

"Aw look he saved her how sweet." Said Cassidy

"Makes me sick now are you ready to give up?" asked Butch

"NEVER!" screamed May and looked at Drew.

They nodded and smiled and as Drew stopped leaning on May she yelled at her Glaceon "Glaceon use Icy Wind on Dragonite's claws and break free."

Glaceon shot a blast of icy wind at Dragonite's claw and came crashing down "Flygon dive under Glaceon!" shouted Drew. And Glaceon landed on Flygon's back "Now Glaceon use Ice Beam on Salamence and gets its attention!" Glaceon shot a powerful ice beam attack on Salamence who dodge and followed the two.

"Dragonite end this Flamethrower!" screeched Cassidy

May and Drew smirked exactly what they planned "Now Flygon fly up!" Drew yelled.

Flygon flew up and the Flamethrower hit Salamence and it was thrown to the ground in front of the balloon and was knocked out cold.

"Now Flygon…." "Now Glaceon….." "Combined Hyper beam and Ice beam attack!" they shouted together.

The two Pokémon shot a dazzling combo of an orange powerful beam incased in streams of a chilling ice beam. It shot that Dragonite down and caused Team Rocket to be launched high in the sky. Drew jumped up and down as he came down May planted a kiss on his cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked his face turning a ruby red.

"For saving me and I may not remember everything but I knew from the first time I saw in the Pokémon Center I had feelings for you to." May said blushing slightly.

Drew hugged May and he couldn't believe how happy he was.

"Hey don't think just because we are together now I'll go any easier on you in the Grand Festival!" said May separating from the hug.

Drew laughed and flicked his dazzling green hair "I wouldn't have it any other way!" he said happily.

And to walked back to the Pokémon center hand in hand and it just goes to show you their love is something that can't be forgotten.


End file.
